


A Day in the Life of the Winchesters

by cole_lit



Series: The Gospel of Chase Winchester [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Accidental Fatherhood, Amnesiac Percy, Baby Adam, But just a tiny bit, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hunter Percy, Kid Dean, Kid Fic, Kid Sam, Percy Jackson is Chase Winchester, With a side of angst, and, is the story of Percy's life now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cole_lit/pseuds/cole_lit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p><p>(Sometimes, his losses - his memories, his friends, his family - overwhelms Chase.<br/>But because looking for Dean and Sam's missing father meant <em>being</em> their father in the mean time, he doesn't feel overwhelmed anymore.)</p><p>A fic for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/D4tD2B">Challenge Pieces Prompt Two: E-prime Challenge</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Any fandom. Write a one shot written in E-prime (written without the use of the verb “to be” and any of its conjugations). Response may be written in a language other than English, but may not contain the verb “to be” written in ANY language at all. Minimum 1000 words.

“Dad! Dad!' Sam calls out, hastily dropping his bag at the front door before rushing towards the living room.

Chase tries and fails to shush the middle Winchester child, in the vain hope of putting Adam back to sleep. But one look at the enthusiastic eight-year old in front of him and at the waking one-year old in his arms, he admits defeat for the battle for naptime. Again.

“Sam, Sam,” he answers back, looking at the excited boy with a discerning eye. Sam looks unkempt with his hair windswept and clothes slightly askew, most likely from running from school bringing good news based from his zealous entry. This appeases the father in him, who wants nothing more than for his boys to stay safe in this very unsafe world.

(This also appeases the hunter in him, knowing that monsters and the like _still_ stay away from Windom after he hunted down _every single one_ of them in one brutal night.

He likes to think that they _finally_ learned to fear him, if only for a while.)

“Oops, sorry Dad,” Sam says unrepentantly when he notices Adam. “Naptime?” he belatedly asks, though judging by the mischievous gleam in his eyes, he already knows the answer.

“Not anymore,” Chase sighs back. Adam adores his older brothers too much to choose naptime over their company, much to Chase's exasperation and amusement.

On cue, Adam squirms in his arms, forcing Chase to sit down before he drops the fussy baby, allowing both brothers to greet each other properly.

“Hi, baby Adam!” Sam says, waving at his youngest brother.

“Sammy!” Adam coos back, reaching out to Sam's hands. Naturally, Sam offers his hand and Adam latches onto one of his fingers. Chase smiles at them.

“Guess what, Adam?” Sam asks and Adam garbles a cheerful babble, responding more to Sam's enthusiasm rather than his words.

“Dean aced his finals!” Sam continues, holding onto both of Adam's tiny hands.

“And you know what that means?' he asks, picking up the baby from Chase, who easily hands Adam over. His aching arms need a break since Adam refuses to sleep in his crib and cries everytime Chase lets him down even for a moment.

(Chase admits he spoils Adam, especially these days.

But he _needs_ to redeem himself for letting Adam's mother die. For leading the ghouls to Windom. For making Kate Milligan a target because she took in Chase and his two boys out of the goodness of her heart.)

“That means he gets to skip a grade,” Sam cheers, standing up and spinning in place with Adam, who giggles in glee. He watches the two boys with a fond grin as he stretches out the kinks in his arms.

“More importantly, that means I get to join you on your next hunt, right Chase?” Dean says as he enters their temporary home, carrying both his and Sam's bag.

“Hey, Samantha. You left this in front. Again,” Dean says gruffly, though he gently places their bags on the coffee table.

(It greatly frustrates Chase to see Dean put on a macho facade, as though he needs to hide his gentler side.

Chase blames the asshole, whom Dean calls his _father_ , for putting lies into Dean's young and impressionable mind.

But he knows better than to show his anger and frustration, and instead takes it unto himself to dissuade Dean for needing to put up such a front.)

At Dean's entrance, Chase languidly rises from his seat and wraps his arms around the eldest Winchester boy, who yelps and struggles from Chase's hug. Sam laughs at Dean’s situation and Adam joins in, which makes the twelve-year old struggle harder in embarrassment.

Chase, on the other hand, frowns in worry. He knows Dean hurts himself more in his struggling than Chase thanks to the man’s invulnerability.

He wants to say: _Stop struggling. Stop hurting yourself._

But instead, he places a soft kiss on Dean’s head and says with so much fatherly pride it almost hurts, “Congratulations, my wonderfully brilliant Dean.”

Eventually, Dean finally stops flailing and relents to Chase’s unyielding yet gentle hold. He leans his head on Chase’s torso and latches onto the back of Chase’s shirt.

“Got your chick flick fix yet?” Dean grumbles, though his grip belies his gruff tone.

Chase hums into Dean’s hair, as if contemplating his answer, before lifting his head. Then he shakes his head with a grin before saying, “Nope! Get over here, Sammy! Dean says he needs a hug!”

Dean gives him a wide-eyed look of horror as he tries and fails to pull away from Chase’s grasp. “Chase! You evil bastard!,” Dean hisses, looking up to glare at the man, who winks in return.

“Dean!” Sam calls out, rushing to Dean in a running leap with Adam still in his arms. Dean hardly notices Chase letting him go, too worried about catching his younger brothers.

“Sammy,” Dean growls, angry at Sam for putting himself and Adam in danger. “What if you fell?”

“But you always catch us,” Sam answers, looking at Dean with complete trust and adoration

“Dee!”Adam contributes, reaching out to Dean.

All Dean’s macho facade fades away, leaving behind the perfect image of a doting older brother.

This usually brings a smile onto Chase’s face, but now it chills him to the bones.

Chase lost his memories from before he met Dean and Sam nearly six years ago. He lost his memories about the people who loved him like that, and whom he loved in return no doubt.

(He _abandoned_ them, making him no better than the asshole who called himself Dean and Sam’s father.

Even _worse_.)

“Daddy?” Adam calls out, the precocious baby pulling Chase from his reminiscent mood.

“Yes, baby boy?” Chase answers instinctively.

“You okay?” Sam asks, biting his lips in worry.

“...In a bit,” he answers honestly, finding it difficult to push away his somber thoughts.

Dean snorts in response, before pulling his younger brothers towards Chase. Then he wraps his small arms around all of them - holding them together as always.

“Happy now?” Dean asks.

Chase Winchester looks at the three boys in front of him.

(Despite losing everything he knew, everything he loved, _everyone_ he loved - and loved him in return- he gained a purpose.

He lost his memories but found a family.

Or rather, this family found him.)

Then without further thought, he wraps his arms around _his boys_ \- _his sons_ in all ways but blood, in all ways that matter.

“With the three of you in my arms? ( _In my life?_ )

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> because i'm kinda stupid and didn't read the rules, the following "to be" conjugations were not used in the making of this fic: am, is, are, was, were, be, being, been, do, does, did, has, have, had, can, may, might, must, will, shall, would, should, could.
> 
> so yeah, apologies for its choppiness, the english language is too dependent on its "be" verbs.


End file.
